Spain's interesting meeting
by Shadow fairy princess
Summary: This is a spuk story read if you would like to. There is a world meeting and for Spain it going to be an interesting one at that parings spuk minor gerita and romerica failed summery


Spain's interesting meeting

Author's note: this story contains past spuk but will end up with eventual spuk minor parings in this story are rommerica gerita so on with the story

There was a world meeting today in the sunny country of Italy. All the country's were there including Prussia who has sneaked in without Germany noticing, every country was there apart from three these three country's were North Italy and South Italy Romano and England witch shocked many countries as England was always on time. " were is Romano" America yelled not really caring about the other two who were not there " America as Romano's boyfriend you should know" Yelled Spain " Everyone just shut up" Germany yelled.

Everyone was silent and sat down not really wanting to anger the German even more than he already was. " I can't believe I'm back in this outfit and at a world meeting it embarrassing and we are late" a familiar voice that sounded a lot like England " you what about me I'm surprised it sill fits us " was the reply " I think we all look pretty ve" another voice said, then there was a loud scream just as the doors opened to reveal three nations in dresses from 1554.

Before anyone could say anyone could say anything England beat them to it. "Before any of you say anything about what we are wearing I will kill you don' t ask about the time era these dress come from." " people who know what time these dresses are from you better keep quite" Romano contained. The dresses that said nations were wearing you could tell that the dresses were for the working class of the time, and some people recognised were the dresses came from.

Germany looked at the three then blushed when looking at his boyfriend Italy. France started to think perverted thoughts and try and get Romano's and England's attention by flirting, before he could even start something or someone hit him that person was not only America but also Spain. " DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT" they both shouted.

Once everyone calmed down Prussia who ignored the warnings. Asked England and Romano why they were wearing Spanish maid dresses " At the last meeting at my place I had Romano and Italy stay a bit longer and we were playing a game of truth or dare. Early on in the day Italy had managed to find my old maid dress that I wore when married to Spain then Romano dared me to were it to the next meeting so I dared them to do the same" England replied both Italy and Romano looked happy as they knew the reason behind their dare to England.

Unknown to most nations part from a few England stilled loved Spain with all his heart. But is too scared to tell him because he thought Spain hated him about his Armanda , " but you forget England you have part two of your dare" Italy yelled in excitement it was then that Germany decided to get on with the meeting .

Italy ran to the seat next to Germany Romano went and sat next to America so the only seat was left for England was next to Spain. Spain lost all interest in the meeting when England sat next to him as he was wondering why England kept the dress from all those years ago.

_+_+_+_ Flash back _+_+_+_

" WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE I'M Trying to" Spain never got to continue his sentence as he frozen with shock. The room was in more mess than it was in the beginning and in the middle of it all was Romano in his outfit but he was not on his own England was also in the room in a maid dress like Romano's , but instead of being a light purple it was blue and it fits nicely on England's body.

" errrrr" was all that came out of Spain's mouth. The sound made both Romano and England jump " tomato bustard why are you here" Romano asked " I think he in shock that the fact that we have destroyed the room somehow" England replied, both just stood there and waited for Spain to come out of his shock " how is it that both of you made this room even more of a mess than it was before and Inglaterra why are you in a dress" Spain asked once coming out of his shock. Both England and Romano stood sill both really had no idea on how the room was far worse from when they stared " we have no idea how it happed" England said " and he said he will help be stupid tea bustard" Romano answered " as for the dress you should ask you head maid she the one who put it on me" England answered Spain second question " I can't leave you both alone can I other wise this whole house will be like a war zone" Spain tiredly said

_+_+_+_ Flask back eng _+_+_+_+

Spain was woken from his trip from memory lane by Prussia shaking him. " yo Spain you ok your just staring in to space" " I'm fine Prussia I'm shocked is all" Spain replied to Prussia's question " ohonnono your thinking about Anglaterra right Spain" France asked Spain blushed giving both France and Prussia that France was right , " wait France when did you get here" Spain questioned " while you were in memory lane I came over" "oi Spain you do know England is going to be sitting next to you" Prussia said before Spain could even reply Germany yelled for everyone to shut up and sit down in their seats.

" Can we have pasta now Germany lets make pasta now ve " Italy asked Germany. " fine as we are not getting anything done everyone back here at 2.00 for the next part of the meeting" with that every country headed out for lunch, on the way out the doors Romano was dragging America towards England " hey England remember the dare Il mio fratellino told you" Romano said then contained to drag America out the room to catch up with Italy.

England to say the least was scared to confesses to Spain. Fearing that the other nation sill hated him for the fall of the Spanish Armada which caused them to break up, he knew the only reason why Spain helped America in the American revolution war was to get back at him even today it hurt both to losing America and being the cause of his an Spain's break up.

England was so warp up in his self degrading thoughts that he was to looking where he was going. " sorry I was not looking were I was going" " that ok Inglaterra" England froze as the person of his thoughts stood in front of him " why don't me and you get lunch" Spain asked all England could do was nod his head " umm Spain before we go can I change out of this dress in to my normal outfit please" England asked Spain timidly " sure" was all Spain said, after England got changed and in to something more comfortable they headed out to eat.

Spain and England were sitting down by the fountain in the garden of the conference room. With a picnic already set out England was surprised to see it already "Inglaterra you ok" Spain asked England standing sill he knew about the picnic it was France, Prussia , Romano ,America and Italy's idea for them to have lunch together so it all ready being set out was not a surprised " it beautiful Spain but you sure that it for us I mean" England asked with awe in voice and a hit of love , Spain nodded and sat down and started eating thinking about how to tell England.

England for his part was just enjoying his time with Spain before the second part of conference started. Before ether of them could start a conversation they heard some music being played not far away from where they were, it was then that England had the courage to say what he wanted to Spain.

Lyrics from

England: A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;  
without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion.  
My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,  
leaving behind some powder on your hand.

Lyrics from

Spain: Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,  
moving from our lips to our tongues,  
what we're doing do might be unforgivable,  
and that's precisely why we're so fired up.

Lyrics from

Both: I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Lyrics from

Spain: It might be necessary for you to tied me up;  
if you love me, then show me some fidelity.  
I can't help but like "weird" things,  
so let's just go as far as we can go.

Lyrics from

England: With a heart that has gone astray,  
we will melt so easily,  
that there's no free time for us  
even to feel each other's tenderness.

Lyrics from

Both: What has been repeating is not our dream,  
but the unmistakably realistic "we."  
I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,  
but that's fine, for you're my one and only love.

While the music played both Spain and England dancing hand in hand . Their eyes locked with their partner gazes full of passion as they started to sing the next verse

Lyrics from

Both: As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,  
and end up crying in tears.  
You whispered "It's okay" to me,  
but were you also crying?

Lyrics from

Both: I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit.  
Please make me believe that this is not a sin.  
I want you to kiss me and repaint my body.  
I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm.

Lyrics from

Both: Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,  
that even if we separate, we will reunite again.  
Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back.  
That's fine, for you're my one and only love.

At the end of the song every country has gathered round the two Listing to them sing. Spain held England close looking in to emerald eyes that were filled love and happiness " Inglaterra I'm sorry for what had happened in the past but even after all this time I still love you with all my heart please be mine again" Spain asked voice filled with confidence as he held England close. England was shocked but the love and happiness was still there in his eyes.

It was quite as everyone was waiting for England's answer. To every single country it was obvious that England loved Spain and has been for centuries, Spain was oblivious to it " yes I will Spain I love you sill and I'm sorry for what I have done in the past please forgive me" England replied " of course I will" and with that Spain pulled England in to a heated kiss full of passion.

Eyes closed both Spain and England enjoyed the confront of the other. When they pulled apart they gazed in to each other's eyes before it was broken by Germany saying they should get back to the meeting.

And with that both Spain and England headed back hand in hand to the meeting. Just before entering Spain dipped England and kissed him on the lips flashes of light was what got them apart for them to see Hungary and Japan with cameras in their hands, " that was soo cute heheh Japan let's try and get Romano and America in a kissing shot" Hungary said while grabbing Japan's hand and pulling him in the meeting room.

Spain and England sheared one last kiss before the meeting stated. With the brightest smiles ever on their facieses and hand sill joined together.


End file.
